¿Tres noches de fiesta?
by Ikartsu
Summary: ¿Que sucedería si al Bad Touch Trío se le pasara un poco la fiesta? ¿Podría Lovino cometer homicidio? ¿Canadá sacará su lado francés? ¿Gilbert salió con todo el mundo? Parejas; Spamano, Franada, PruXworld,UsUk,UsCan, Itacest y ¡¿Prusia por hanatamago!OmG
1. ¿Hierba Medicinal?

Hola otra vez, sí, ya sé que no he terminado la otra historia pero es que se me ocurrió esto y pues salió y ya lo terminé así que me dije que podría publicarlo a ver que les parecía, es la historia más tonta que jamás he escrito y debo decir que me encanta. Recuerden por el amor al dios de Hungría que soy nuevita y pues espero no me suiciden por los errores que imagino he cometido.

**Disclaimer: ** Yo no soy batman ni puedo volar, tampoco soy la chica maravilla, no puedo hilar paja en oro ni correr a 200km/h… Ah y tampoco soy dueña de Hetalia, dios libre que eso pase algún día.

**Advertencias: **¿Por dónde empiezo? Mal lenguaje, algo de juego sucio, sugerencias de que las sustancias alterantes del sistema nervioso son geniales, cierto contenido sexual, mucha incoherencia, Francis, algo de violencia, sí; Lovino, un poco de yuuri imaginario… Ah, ¿ya dije Francis? Por si acaso; Francis. Mención de algunas Nyo's y un par de oC colados por allí. ¿Ya dije que esto incita a drogarte?

**Pairings: **Spamano, Franada y PruxWorld... Insinuaciones de UsCan, Usuk, Rochu, Gerita, DenNor, FrUk, Italiancest, SuFin y una ligera pizca de Prusia x ¿Hanatamago?

¿Hierba medicinal?

-¡Salud!- dijeron tres naciones mientras chocaban sus copas, aquellos amigos se habían reunido nuevamente para disfrutar de una noche de bebida y si esta les alcanzaba para embriagarlos entonces habría también noche de fiesta.

-¡Por el buen vino francés!- Un rubio de cabello largo y ojos azules vaciaba su copa de un solo trago, claramente se notaba que aquello era algo que hacía muy a menudo.

-¡Por los amigos!- Secundó un castaño de ojos verdes bastante sonriente, este observó su copa antes de darle un sorbo y a continuación seguir el ejemplo del primero.

-¡Por esta botella de vino que se acaba y da paso a lo bueno!- Un albino de ojos rojos sonreía como tonto mientras hacía competencia a sus amigos y vaciaba la copa más rápido que el francés- ¡La cerveza alemana!

-Lo que tu digas _Gilberto_- Sonrió un bastante ebrio español, entre ellos tres llevaban dos botellas de vino y media pues el albino había vaciado la otra mitad en el lavabo pues quería consumir lo que él consideraba alcohol de verdad- Yo solo quiero beber, porque así se pasa un rato entre amigos, ¿verdad _Francisco?_

_-_Oh mi amigo, primero que todo, mi nombre es Francis y segundo, no hay nada mejor que el vino francés para una tarde de amigos- El rubio sonrió con galantería y aceptó de buen grado la botella que su amigo le brindaba- Aunque, ya no es tarde, es noche de amigos.

-Y Para eso dios inventó la cerveza alemana kesesese- Rió el pruso con suficiencia.

-¿No que Dios no te quería Gil?

-Pues bueno, me ha dado muy mala racha algunas veces pero el licor une corazones- La sonrisa que este tenía no se comparaba a las que regalaba cuando sobrio- Además, a quien Dios odia más es a Francis.

-¿Qué? Es cierto que me ha quitado muchas cosas y hasta me ha mandado a fusilar a sartén limpio pero no me odia…-Entonces un rayo cayó afuera y empezó a llover- …O tal vez sí.

-Fusososo Tranquilo _Mi amigo, _ lo mejor que podemos hacer ahora es charlar, quizá llamar unas conejitas- Bueno, el ánimo español no caía así porque sí.

-O… podríamos darle uso a esto- Francis sacudió una bolsita llena hasta el tope de una hierba de aspecto sospechoso.

-¿Qué es?- Ah, ahí va la inocencia española.

-Te aseguro Toñito que no son para té- Gilbert sonreía a la idea de darle un buen uso a eso que Francis ofrecía, sería su primera vez pero no le importaba.

-¿Son hierbas medicinales?- ¡Dios! Aquello ya no era inocencia, era ignorancia y a conciencia.

-¿Hierba medicinal? Ay Toñito, no eres más lento porque Lovino no es más fuerte- suspiró el francés con una risita algo temible- ¿Es que no ves? Es marihuana.

-¡WoW! ¿Qué esperamos para darle una probada?- Y ahí estaban, los ánimos españoles de vuelta a la acción.

-Así te quería mi buen amigo, dale Francis, prepara tres porros bien cargados.

-¡Oui! Esto sí que será una fiesta.

++[Ikar; Mientras ellos preparan su fiesta, vayamos un rato a Italia]++

Lovino maldijo con todo su ser a los egoístas, ingratos e hijos de puta a los que se les ocurría llamarlo a esas horas de la noche, el era buen italiano y dormía temprano, bueno, al menos cuando Feliciano le había agotado las baterías luego de llevarlo de compras por Venecia, eso había sido terrible y no querría pasar por ello nunca más en su vida, con la molestia del mundo contestó el teléfono.

-¿vogliono?

-_Lovi querido, ¿como estas?- _ Oh desgracia, para Lovino no era gracioso escuchar la voz de aquel bastardo al otro lado de la línea, menos si se escuchaba como que estaba ebrio.

-Que te importa Antonio bastardo, ¿Qué putas haces llamando ebrio?- No tenía nada de paciencia para lidiar con borrachos idiotas.

-_Pues te equivocas, sí me importa fesusasa- _Dijo con la lengua trabada el español y unas voces se escucharon de fondo.

-_España idiota, ¿no era fusonana?- _La voz del hermano del macho patatas daba ganas de colgar.

-_¿No era Fororina?- _ ¿El idiota francés también? No podía ser.

-¡Es Fusososo Idiotas!- Gritó fastidiado el italiano ante tanta estupidez que desbordaban aquellos tres.

-_Ah Es cierto fusososo, por cierto no estoy ebrio, solo algo mareado- _un punto más por el cual Lovino no le daría nada a ese bastardo para navidad.

-¿Cuánto has tomado?- Lovino calculaba que para que hubiese olvidado su maldito conjuro de la suerte para hacerte sentir mejor debía de haberse tomado más de un par de copas y no exactamente de vino.

-_Media botella de vino, un par de cervezas…- _Al otro lado de la línea Antonio contaba con los dedos a ver si sus cálculos eran buenos-…_Ah y unos tres porros de marihuana._

-¿Qué? Español hijo de puta, ¿estás drogado?- Aquello sí que estaba mal- ¿En donde carajo estás?

-_En casa de mi buen amigo Gilaberto-_ Contestó con una risita idiota el idiota.

-No te muevas de allí- Lovino colgó con cólera mientras escuchaba otra vez discutir a los tres mosqueidiotas sobre si Gilbert se llamaba Gilaberto, Guillermo o Cucho. Vaya pedazo de mongolo* le había tocado cuidar, aunque… no tenía porque hacerlo, ¿o sí? Le daba lo mismo, iba a ir a patearle el culo al español por andar de drogo.

++++ ¿Fin? +++

Esto fue todo por hoy, espero que no me asesinen por un primer cap tan corto pero es que quiero hacer campo para lo que viene, la historia está algo loca lo sé pero bueno, surgió de la nada, así como si hubiera estado consumiendo con mis amigos (Cosa que no paso... ¿lo juro?) y pues las ideas corrieron, hay más de donde vino eso pero primero quiero ver que les parece, ya saben, si tengo que bajarle o subirle el tono a algo jajaja...

*Mongolo; en mi linda Costa Rica así se le dice a los Idiotas extremos.


	2. ¿De la A a la C?

Yey, les traigo otro cap, debería estudia mate pero creo y confió en que ninguno le pasará la información de que estoy en estas a mi papi o al profesor jajaja, bueno, espero que lo disfruten y muchas muchas gracias por los reviews, realmente inspiran a escribir y no rendirse cuando las ideas no salen porque sabes que hay alguien que te lee.

**Disclaimer: **Yo definitivamente no soy maga, me encantaría ser Harry potter pero no lo soy, así como tampoco voy a ir nunca a Hogwarts ni le estrecharé la mano a Albus Dumbie, tampoco soy dueña de hetalia ¡Rechavos!

**Advertencias: ** Un gato Neón, un crimen a microondas limpio, una violación en serie, Francis, Antonio y Gilbert drogados, una masacre de gomilonas verdes y una pista sobre quién mató al coronel mostaza en el Clue, no, eso no, ese es el secreto mejor guardado de el mundo yo no soy quien para revelarlo.

¿De la A a la C?

Ludwig y Feliciano habían salido a ver una película con su amigo Japón, desgraciadamente para el alemán esta había sido una de terror y había tenido que soportar al Italiano sobre él todo el tiempo, no le molestaba realmente pero no iba a admitirlo, Feliciano todavía temblaba y daba brinquitos cuando algún sonido lo sobresaltaba, se veía tan inocente. Por un momento pensó en su hermano y en el bienestar de su hogar, lo último que le había dicho había sido que no se preocupase que el cuidaría la casa y que mientras el y sus amigos charlaban no pasaría nada.

++[Ikar; si el pobre supiera, veamos que hacen con SU casa]++

-Deja eso Antonio- Pidió Francia a su amigo, este le pasaba una mano por la cabeza- me hace sentir incomodo.

-¿Incomodo Francis? Eres el país del amor, no me vengas a decir que te molesta que te acaricie el cabello- Repuso el español con una sonrisa comprensiva- Aunque si realmente quieres que no lo haga no lo hare.

-Ah, olvídalo, me agrada cuando tu lo haces- Se resignó el rubio dejándose acariciar, aquello no tendría nada de raro, sería solo un gesto entre amigos y nadie creería que estaban drogados de no ser por el traje de gato rosado neón que Francis llevaba puesto (solo un mini short, una mini camisa, unas lindas garritas, una cola traviesa y unas tiernas orejas) la sexy posición que tenía y el casi desnudo del español.

-Lo haces sonar sucio Francis, ¿Quieres que lo hagamos su…?- Empezó a decir Antonio con una mirada que derretiría chocolate (o a mí) cuando del cielo (literal) cayó un albino de ojos rojos con traje de policía sexual y cubierto en caramelo verde- ¡Gilbert!

-¡Oh rayos! La cama de gomilonas no sirve- la decepción en los ojos del pruso se leía a kilómetros, era su tercer intento de pegarse al techo con caramelo- Quizá me faltan ideas. ¡Francis otro porro!

-A la orden capitán…- Dijo el gato de Alicia (sí, francis) mientras preparaba lo pedido, los entregó a sus amigos, los prendió y dio la primera probada- ¡Miau! Esto no me deja de gustar.

-A mi tampoco, creo que deberíamos llamar a otra persona- Sugirió el Español- Lovi vendrá a patearnos el culo en algún momento así que nada peor puede pasar.

-Jojojo ¿Llamamos a Canadá?- Francis por alguna razón se ruborizó- Quiero que me vea en este traje tan sexy.

-¿Lo invitaras a venir?- España estaba emocionado, aunque sinceramente ignoraba el por qué, ni sabía quién era Canadá.

-Eso es buena idea, yo pensaba transmitirle una imagen telefónica pero esa es mejor idea- Gilbert lo miró con cara de "¿en serio?"- ¿Qué?

-¿Desde cuando podemos mandar imágenes telefónicas?- Gilbert sabía que algunos móviles sí podían pero Francis hablaba del fijo, incluso jugueteaba con el cable del mismo.

-¡Pues desde que el microondas reproduce DVD!- Francis ni siquiera había alzado la vista del teléfono, lo había dicho como si fuese la cosa más lógica del mundo.

-¡ESO NO PASA!- Gritó el español, aunque no había razón aparente (además de su estado volador) para alzar la voz- EL microondas solo sirve para tres cosas, calentar comida, cocinar comidas sencillas y preparar raspados* de fresa con bacalao, no reproducen DVD.

-¡Ups! Gilbo creo que tendrás que comprar Harry Potter otra vez- Francis se reía como tonto ante la cara del albino.

-¿Cuál de todas?- Gilbert en su cabeza decía "el cáliz de fuego no, por favor, adoro al dragoncito"

-Pues todas, me daba pereza verlas una a una así que las metí todas y les di 3 horas para ver si se hacía un resumen mega largo de todas- A esas palabras solo les había faltado un detalle, no, allí iba- Elemental mi querido Gilbo.

-¡Oh diablos! West me va a matar- Gilbert estaba ahora en una esquina de la sala, en posición fetal, chupándose el dedo gordo y murmurando entre dientes- Se pondrá como su jefe cuando nos encontró haciendo cosas.

-¿Cosas?- Francia reía con cierta lujuria al desglosar esa palabra en su mente- Gilbo siempre creí que eras medio Asexual, nunca has hablado de tus parejas.

-¿Asexual el grandioso yo?- Gilbert señaló la cadena en su cuello que decía "Awsome"- Kesesese estás loco, ¿Cómo quieres que te los mencione? ¿Por puntuación o por orden alfabético?

- A-B-C-D-E-F-G… - Cantaba el español con las palmas desde el sofá- Alfabéticamente por favor.

-Pues, primero sería West, ¿no? Alemania, no fue realmente nada, ya saben; somos hermanos- Trató de aclarar el Pruso que ahora estaba acostado y apoyaba la cabeza en una mano mientras hacía círculos en el piso con la otra y meneaba los pies como toda una adolecente

-¿Hermanos hermanos o hermanos como los _hermanos_ italianos?- Francis estaba muy interesado al contrario de Antonio que apenas prestaba atención, apenas escuchó mencionar a los gemelos volteó la cabeza y dejó las gomilonas verdes que goteaban del techo.

- ¿Qué tienen que ver Lovi y Feli?- Entonces, ante la mirada de Francis se le encendió el bombillo (casi literal) pues sus amigos juraron ver un resplandor en la cabeza del español- ¡No! ¿Hacen las de los americanos?

-¿Qué hacen los americanos?- Gilbo sabía muy bien lo que hacían los italianos pero ese chisme de los gemelos Jones Williams era nuevo y como buen viejito de patio* se lo tenía que saber.

-Ay pues yo no se, a mi me contaron que hacen cosas indebidas en las noches- Al mejor estilo no me gusta el chisme, Antonio contaba aquello a sus amigos- Además, en una página en internet leí que hasta hijos perdidos han tenido, en Fanfiction hay de todo y es 100% verídico.

-¿Es tan real como el contenido de mitos y leyendas inexistentes del mundo imaginario de rusia . com?- Francis casi se queda sin aliento luego de decir corrido el nombre de la página rusa (que realmente no existe) que Iván había abierto hacía unos años.

-Sí, así mismo

-¡Oh por dios! Jamás imaginaría que los americanos hagan esas cosas- Gilbert había quedado convencido si era tan verdadero como los monstruos come gusanos de cerebros ingleses que Iván describía en su página entonces el lo creía- Pero yo nunca hice nada con west… _aunque ganas no me faltaron_.

-¿Qué?- lo último lo había dicho entre dientes y muy bajito por lo que el español no lo había escuchado para nadis naditas.

-Nada Nada, por cierto, hablando de parejas, me encanta mencionar a Chile, ese chico sí que sabe como ma…- Antes de Gilbert terminara la oración, en específico X palabra, el mango de un hacha española le había dado en la cabeza- ¿De donde la sacaste?

-Pues no preguntes, ha de ser la magia del fic, la cosa es que espero que hayas respetado a mi hijo- El español tenía el hacha al hombro y se sostenía la cadera con la mano libre, toda una mamá chapada a la antigua.

-Uy que va, si fue una puta excelente pero solo eso- Al ver el brillo asesino en los ojos del español decidió agregar un par de mentiras- Digo, claro, lo respete mucho

-Más te vale.

-Eh… ¿Gilbo?- Francis hacía Marihu-aros en el aire con cierta distracción, se había perdido después del "excelente puta"- ¿Cómo pasamos de la A a la C? Si aprendía a multiplicar bien, después de la A viene la B, ¿no?

-Aish pues yo que se, solo soy una ex nación y estoy drogado- El pruso agitó su mano frente a su cara y entonces notó algo- ¿Por qué hay humo en el aire?

-¡Se vino el fin de mundo!- Gritó Antonio con cara de espanto.

-¡Se quema la casa de West!- Gritó Gilbert con cara de espanto.

-¡Ya están las películas!- Gritó Francis con cara de… ¿Alegría?

++[ikar; Mientras tanto, había problemas en Italia]++

Ludwig y su "amigo" mejor conocido como "amigovio" por todos menos ellos dos entraban en casa del Italiano, no había nadie, las luces estaban apagadas y la puerta hizo un sonido horrendo al abrirse, estaba oscuro y había sombras que se movían sigilosas, esperan el momento para atacar. Feliciano comprobó que su hermano no contestaba a sus llamados, quizá no estaba en casa o quizá…

-Ve~ Ludwig ¿Qué si algo se comió a Lovino?- El italiano temblaba de pies a cabeza y abrazaba el brazo musculoso (OMG) del alemán.

-Hmp… sabes que eso es imposible, ¿cierto?- Ludwig no se había ni inmutado, aquella noche tenía planeado dormir con el italiano pues no tenía ganas de ir a su casa y limpiar los desastres de su hermano.

-Ve~ pero Lovi nunca sale sin dejar una nota- Y entonces, mágicamente, el viento dejó caer un papelito a los pies de Feliciano, este rezaba;

_Querido e Idiota hermano;  
>No me esperes despierto, iré a patear algunos traseros<br>Vuelvo tarde.  
>Atentamente:<br>Lovino Vargas.  
>PD; me llevé mi arma y la tuya, no las ocuparas.<br>PD2; espero no encontrar ningún MP en tu cama.  
>PD3; recuerda que yo tengo las armas.<em>

_-_¿MP?- Ludwig no entendía ese termino.

-Macho Patatas ve~- Aclaró Feliciano encendiendo la luz- Ve~ que linda es mi casa.

-Hmp…

-Ve~ ¿Sucede algo?- El alemán tenía cara de entre enojado y dudoso.

-Siento que algo le pasó a mi colección de películas originales de Harry Potter firmadas por Emma Watson- Vaya que aquel hombre tenía un sexto sentido- Más vale que así no sea…

-Ve~ Ludwig, ¿A dónde vas?

-A ver algo a mi casa, tal vez a ayudar a Lovino.

+++ ¿Tada? +++

Wow, no dos caps, en dos días, que triste es tener tiempo para esto y no para terminar mis estudios jajaja pero hay que admitir que las matemáticas no son tan divertidas ni impulsan tanto a seguir haciéndolo. La página rusa fue algo como ¿Qué? Pero bueno, no me culpo, salió de la nada xD

*Raspado; no se en su país pero en el mío es un postre o dulce que hacen de hielo raspado y sirope de cola, muy bueno con leche condensada.

*Viejito de Patio; en mi casa, en mi lindo país, se les dice viejas de patio a esas señoras chismosas que se viven contando de todo y ni les interesa que sea cierto, ellas solitas se inventan los chismes.

PD; tuve que editar un par de cosas pues no sabía que los disque links no se ven xD, listo y anotado en mi lista de cosas que ya no debo hacer; meter links en las historias, más cuando son falsos... jojojo- inserte risa francesa aquí-


	3. ¿Un porro para mí?

Holaaaa! No me maten, ya se, que pasó mucho tiempo, que se me había olvidado, lo lamento, me disculpo y pues les traigo este cap nuevito a ver si me perdonan, espero poder subir un par más pronto y todo, lo siento por la demora!

**Disclaimer: **No puedo hace limonada con uvas, aún cuando lo he intentando, no puedo sacar un cien en mates, es peor que misión imposible, así mismo, tampoco pude robarme los derechos de Hetalia, lastimosamente no es ni será Mía.

**Advertencias:** Posible uso de lenguajes no aptos, perversiones por doquier, mucha imaginación, algo del Bad Touch Trio y claro, un intento (o suceso) de Violación en contra de cierta nación Tsundere.

¿Un porro para mí?

Lovino Vargas era un país fuerte, el era Italia del sur, realmente era parte de un país pero eso no le quitaba su fortaleza, era un hombre hecho y derecho y si había algo que podía cabrearlo hasta al punto de sacar su lado mafioso era escuchar el teléfono sonar cuando recién había conseguido acostarse y cerrar los ojos, iba a dormir un poquito pero no, el plan de España era sacarlo de la cama y hacerlo ponerse su traje de trabajo. Todo porque le había dado la gana de drogarse con sus amigotes, Lovino no toleraba esas conductas, en parte porque al español se le soltaba la lengua cuando estaba ebrio e imaginárselo drogado le dio escalofríos, habían cosas que él no quería que nadie supiese.

Además, España lo había regañado hasta la madre la veintiúnica vez que se había drogado y por eso le parecía hipócrita de su parte.

Se había levantado de golpe y empezado a vestirse de mala gana, le dejó una nota a Feliciano pues sabía que el muy idiota era capaz de irlo a buscar si no sabía dónde estaba y emprendió su viaje hacía la casa del idiota germano macho patatas cuyo hermano peliblanco era un corrupto y seguramente había sido de él la idea de "volar". La gente lo observaba con cierto miedo y es que lo daba, con un pantalón de vestir negro peligrosamente ajustado, el saco que hacía juego, la camisa blanca desabotonada hasta el pecho, el pelo echado para atrás(a excepción de su rulo) y un cigarro en la boca, caminaba con paso desinteresado pero obviamente molesto, con las manos en los bolsillos y una mirada literalmente asesina (de fangirls xD)

-¿Ese tipo será policía?- escuchaba preguntar a la gente a su alrededor, especialmente a quienes se fijaban en el arma que llevaba bajo el saco y era apenas visible pero fácilmente reconocible.

Lovino ya estaba harto, si no fuese porque aquellos eran sus propios ciudadanos (o los de su hermano) ya les hubiese volado plomo a todos, más a las chicas que lo miraban como si se lo fuesen a comer. Esperen, se le estaban acercando y parecían hambrientas, no tenía escapatoria.

¿Qué hacía ahora?

[Ikar; bueno, mientras "eso" pasa, veamos que hacen el BTT]

-¡Por la virgen de Guadalupe!- El español no cabía en sí del asombro al ver las fotos que Francis le enseñaba- ¿Cuándo las sacaste?

-Jojojo no te diré, el secreto de un perve… digo, fotógrafo no se revela jamás- el francés era sin duda un As con las excusas pero no había una para lo que había hecho.

-Si alguien ve esto te la parten Frannie- Se rió Gilbert desde… ¿el techo? Sí, el pruso por fin había conseguido pegarse al techo, el problema era que ahora no se podía bajar de allí ni aunque quisiera- En especial el italianito…

-Jojojo Roma-chan se ve re-bello en esa foto- Francis señalaba la foto que España tenía en sus manos y por lo visto tenía razón, los ojos verdes de Antonio no salían de aquel cuadro.

-¿Cómo la conseguiste?- se estaba empezando a desesperar, era demasiado para él, amaba esa foto y la quería para enmarcarla pero si Lovi se enteraba de que la tenía lo desollaba vivo.

-Pues la verdad es que no quieres saber, el italiano tiene secretos muy oscuros- La seriedad en el aire daba miedo- Ni si quiera Feliciano sabe y yo quisiera olvidarlos.

-¿Cuáles son?- Gilbert no estaba muy cómodo ya pero no le importaba, tenía la oreja bien parada.

-¿Están seguros de que quieren saber?

-Sí…

-¿Seguros seguros?

-¡Sí!

-Pero, ¿completamente seguros?- insistió el Francés ya al borde de soltar información.

-¡QUE SÍ!- Le contestaron los otros dos a punt de hacer ¡bum! De tanta curiosidad

-¿sí qué?

-¿Qué que? – Antonio ya perdía la paciencia.

-¿De qué hablábamos?- Gilbo también se había perdido en la conversación.

-Esto… no sé. España, ¿de dónde sacaste esa foto?- Francis se la arrebató de la mano y la observó con cuidado- ¿En serio ese es Lovino Vargas?

-¿?

-Se ve muy bien, ya entiendo tus gustos…

-¿?

-¿Cómo la conseguiste?

-No lo sé, pero no le vayas a contar que la tengo- Dijo el español finalmente mientras se echaba a reír como desquiciado- Ah mi Lovi es una ternura, ¿cierto?

-No es más lindo que mi Mattie pero no es feo, no realmente- Dijo Francis coqueto- Sigo pensando que debería de llamarlo para darle algo del amour…

-¿A mi Lovi?- el aura asesina de España había vuelto a surgir pero se apagó con la risa del galo.

-No tontín, a mi Mattie, aunque teniendo en cuenta a Tu Lovi, no creo que sea buena idea- razonó bajo circunstancias- ¿A quién llamarías tu si pudieras Gilbo?

-Pues no sé, seguramente a quien se me viniera primero a la mente- Dijo el albino desde el techo.

-Oye, no nos continuaste la lista, ¿Quién seguía?

-Ah pues, veamos, dije a West y luego me salté hasta Manu… Ah sí, Argentina!- Sonrió pervertido el pruso- Martín es una fiera, si Manuel sabe cómo hacer las cosas, créanme que Martín te hace olvidarte de eso pues es un salvaje… Tuve que _domesticarlo_.

-¿Qué hiciste que con mi hijo?- Oh diablos, ¿es que toño no podía aceptar que sus hijos eran unos putos?

-Toño, toño, tranquilo, sabes que Gilbo siempre respeta a sus parejas, además, tus niños salieron cachonditos como tú, así que no debería de extrañarte que hagan…

-No oigo, no oigo soy de palo, tengo orejas de pescado….La la la!- Se decía el español tapando sus oídos para hacerse el loco, justo entonces se abrió la puerta de golpe.

-Ahora sí bastardos, ¿Dónde está la droga?- Grito Lovino bastante furioso, luego de haber pateado la puerta y tumbado a Gilbert del techo con solo el estruendo.

-Chale, nos morimos compadres- Dijo Gilbo imitando de muy mala forma un acento latino.

-Mi Lovi, ¿Qué te pasó?- Preguntó España al ver a su razón de ser todo desgarbado, con el pantalón sucio, la camisa raída, el cabello despeinado y bastante agitado- ¿Por qué hueles a perfume femenino? Y Lovi… ¿Es eso en tu cuello labial?

-¿Qué? Yo…esto, no huelo a perfume femenino… jeje…esto…¿Cómo crees?, em, ¿labial?, esto… no, es solo… emmmm… -Lovino no encontraba ni dónde meterse, había sido fieramente atacado por unas locas, no se quejó entonces pero ahora venían las consecuencias- Además, tu y yo no somos nada… ¿Me convidan a un porro?

+++ Al fin xD +++

Espero poder traer los próximos proximamente jjj... mientras tanto; Un beso de Ikar para ustedes ¡Muak!


End file.
